


In the Light of Day

by Earlgreyer



Series: The Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anger, Biotics, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning After, Smuff, Sort of Shower Masterbation, Teasing, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: It's the morning after their first night together and some of the crew isn't handling the situation very well.  Ryder needs to set them straight.Or the story where Ryder finally tells the crew to butt out and stop being dicks.





	In the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, sweet Ponticle, for comma duty, and making sure there aren't too many swishing doors. Even though doors swish. ;)
> 
> The inspiration for this story was the comments made by some of the crew on Kadara after you romance Reyes. Everyone except Peebee and Jaal tell you to watch out and be careful and Reyes is a liar and it just pissed me off because aren't we running around killing people, and lying about stuff too? It was so hypocritical and if I were Ryder I'd be pissed. So... have a story.

Soft breath tickles the nape of his neck, and there’s a hand resting possessively on his hip. He’s not sure why he’s awake, but it feels early, like he hasn’t had enough sleep. He forces his eyes open and blinks several times, but can’t make out much with the blackout blinds over the windows and nothing but the weak green glow from the email terminal for light. He slowly looks over his shoulder and smiles as the missing pieces fall into place.

He tries not to wake Ryder as he rolls over onto his side, close enough to see his face in the dark room. He looks peaceful, and so young, and Reyes curls his fingers into his palms to keep from reaching out to touch. He’s not sure when it happened, but somewhere in the last four months since they’ve met Ryder went from a young, attractive kid who was fun to flirt with, to the man he wants to wake up with every morning. After last night he’s pretty sure Ryder feels the same. They haven’t said the _L-word_ yet, but it’s there in the way Ryder looks at him. And he’s going to do everything he can to make sure Ryder keeps looking at him like that.

But it isn’t going to be easy. He and Ryder have been keeping things pretty low key, but there are enough people who know they’re together, and it doesn’t make everyone happy. He’s seen the looks from some of Ryder’s crew, and heard comments from exiles who aren’t thrilled that Kadara is getting chummy with the Initiative. It puts them both in a tough spot, which is why he hasn’t worked up the courage to tell Ryder how he feels. It might only complicate things.

“Well, you’re deep in thought.” Ryder is watching him through half lidded eyes, looking drowsy, and happy and it makes his chest ache in the best possible way.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” His heart does a little flutter as Ryder shuffles closer. Reyes wraps his arms around him, maybe a little too tightly, but if Ryder minds he doesn’t mention it.

“You _were_ thinking awfully loudly, but you didn’t wake me up.”

Ryder’s skin is soft and warm beneath his fingers, and having him so close makes it difficult to get out of bed, although he knows he should. “I was thinking I should probably go.” He tilts Ryder’s head up and kisses him, keeping it chaste, although he’s very aware that they are pressed together from hip to chest. “We both have things to do, unfortunately.”

“Not yet.” Ryder’s tongue flicks against his mouth, and he leans in, eagerly parting his lips, not caring about the slightly sour taste of their mouths, or that they both need showers.

He holds him tighter and presses into the kiss desperately before he slowly pulls back and sighs. “I should…” His words are cut off with another heated kiss. Ryder’s hand is wandering down his back and he stops trying to resist. It could be weeks before they see each other again, and vid calls and emails can’t replace his warm touch. Reyes moans softly as fingers grip his hair possessively, and Ryder grinds against his thigh. But once again the universe seems to be conspiring against them. The overhead lights slowly come up and they pause mid-kiss, blinking and a bit stunned.

“SAM?” Ryder sounds as confused as he looks.

“ _Good morning, Ryder. Good morning Reyes_.”

“SAM, someone better be dying.” Ryder isn’t amused and glares into the room. Reyes tries not to laugh, although his cock doesn’t find it funny either.

_“I apologize for the interruption. But there is a request for you to call Director Addison as soon as possible.”_

Ryder growls frustratedly then flops back onto the pillows and stares at the ceiling. Reyes chuckles and lightly rubs his chest, trying to ignore his hard-on, but it’s difficult with Ryder pressed against him, which happens to be exactly where Reyes wants him. There isn’t much either of them can do about it anyway. Someone else will always need The Pathfinder’s attention. He leans into his touch when Ryder brushes his knuckles along his jaw. “I’m sorry. I could probably ignore a request from the crew, but not from the Initiative.”

Reyes presses a soft kiss against Ryder’s warm palm. “It’s not your fault. And we’re lucky to have had as long as we did.” He brushes his lips against the calloused skin. “SAM, how much time do we have? Ooph!” He doubles over as Reyes pokes him in the side.

“You’re getting awfully chummy with my AI.” Ryder’s eyes sparkle with mirth and he tries to poke him in the side again but Reyes laughs and twists out of reach, forcing Ryder’s hand against the pillow.

Reyes hovers over Ryder and tries to be serious. “SAM and I handled your medical crisis together, we’re on a first name basis now.” Their faces are only inches apart, and he aches to tell Ryder how he feels. But he doesn’t want to put more pressure on him. It’s the very last thing he needs right now.

“Oh, it was a medical crisis. I see.”

“I’m used to people swooning over me, but it took you awhile to come around.” He can feel the heat crawling up his face. “I may have panicked a bit.” Ryder looks positively intoxicating with his messy bed head and gorgeous smile. Reyes twists around and speaks to the center of the room, unsure where SAM _is_ **.** “SAM, how long?”

 _“Planetary environmental factors and the current local time will allow me to stall Director Addison for a maximum of thirty minutes from…”_ There is a brief pause _. “now.”_

Reyes groans and leans down to kiss Ryder quickly, then rolls out of bed. “I should be going anyway. Keema may start to wonder if I’m dead, if I don’t check in soon.” He tries to ignore the ache from leaving Ryder’s side, unsure if the one in his chest or his cock pains him more.

Ryder snorts. “Keema knows exactly where you are. It’s not like the Tempest is in port all the time, and when it is, we’re normally together.” Reyes hears Ryder scramble out of bed and the slap of his bare feet as he crosses the room. “I thought we were gonna get a shower this morning.”

Ryder slips his arms around him and kisses the back of his neck. “I’m sure your crew wants their Pathfinder back. And they don’t need me hanging around.”

“Please? Just a quick shower and a cup of coffee before I have to go back to reality. It’s gonna be weeks until I see you again, and I don’t want to let you go yet.”

He can feel Ryder’s forehead pressing between his shoulder blades and turns in his arms, getting a full dose of puppy dog eyes. He tries to resist but it’s a lost cause, and he knows it. “Fine. But we’re only showering.” He tries for a stern look. “Keep your hands where I can see them, and _no_ funny business.”

Ryder grins and steals a kiss. “OK, gotcha. Minimal groping and kissing.” Reyes tries not to smile, and throws his hands up in defeat as Ryder wanders around the room gathers up their clothes from the floor. “We’re about the same size. I’ll give you a clean pair of UAs and have yours washed.”

It’s all incredibly domestic and Reyes tries not to encourage the oddly content feeling trying to settle in chest. “So are you going to show me where the bathroom is or am I gonna have to go wander the ship in nothing but these sleep pants and my devilishly handsome grin?”

“Now, that might be fun to watch.” Ryder crosses his arms over his chest and waggles his eyebrows.

“ _Ryder…_ ”

“Okay, okay! Such a spoilsport.” He steals another kiss and heads out the door, making a quick right. Thankfully, the bathroom is extremely close and also empty. Ryder throws their clothes on a seat just inside the door, then leans behind a short wall to turn on the two showers, letting the water get hot.

Reyes uses the toilet before slipping out of his sleep pants and stepping around the wall to stand under the spray. It’s almost too hot, and the water pressure is so hard it prickles against his skin, but it feels amazing and gives him something to think about besides their missed opportunity. He closes his eyes and lets the water rinse away the stickiness from last night and soothe his growing anxiety about running into anyone from the crew. He can feel it when Ryder steps in next to him. He opens his eyes, watching as the water cascades down his gorgeous body. It takes all his effort to pull his eyes back up, but Ryder’s smirk says it all. “If you’re gonna look at me like that then I’m not responsible for maintaining our agreement.”

Reyes reaches for him, and pulls him flush against his body, once again unable to say no. “I have the best of intentions, really. But I can’t help myself.” He nibbles teasingly at the edge of Ryder’s mouth, wondering if they could manage to get each other off before someone walks in. Ryder wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss just as the door near the skink slides open.

Reyes looks over Ryder’s shoulder and freezes for a split second. He doesn’t know much about Liam Kosta personally, but he knows for certain that Liam doesn’t like him. And the glare he’s shooting him now just confirms it. It’s definitely a challenge, and ignoring it won’t gain him any ground. He slides his hands down Ryder’s back, pulling him close and rocking against him, and his moaned response is almost enough to make Reyes forget about Liam. Then Ryder shoves him back against the shower wall and grinds against him. “Oh, fuck, yes. No!” He grabs Ryder’s hips and tries to still them. “Wait, wait. We have company.”

Ryder glances over his shoulder and Reyes can hear the grin in his voice. “Liam.” That seems to snap Liam out of his trance and he spins around and stalks out. Ryder snickers softly. “Whoops.” He doesn’t look very contrite when he turns back. “We better shower and get out of here.”

Reyes shakes his head and lets him step back. “Wasn’t I just saying that? You are a bad influence, Ryder.” But he can’t work up any real indignation. He’s still too aroused by the way Ryder shoved him against the wall.

”And you love it.” Ryder already knows him too well. But there are no further slips, and they finish their showers quickly. Ryder is playful and relaxed, stealing kisses and grinning, but Reyes is too caught up in his head wondering if he’ll cause a rift between Ryder and his crew. It would make things incredibly difficult for and with Ryder, and that is unacceptable.

They dress quickly, throwing their towels in the bin and Ryder pulls him into a loose hug. “Hey. What’s up?”

Reyes spends a full minute looking into his beautiful eyes, debating what to say. He can hear Ryder’s voice in his head. _Just don’t lie to me about the big stuff._ This might be trivial now, but it could turn into something big between them. “Not everyone in your crew approves of us - of me specifically. I don’t want to make things difficult for you with your team.”

He feels the tension in Ryder and sees the small muscle tick in his jaw. “It’s none of their business.”

Reyes nods, “True, but it’s understandable. They respect you, and care about you, and don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“You’re not going to hurt me! And their mothering isn’t helping.” Ryder closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

“It’s fine. They’ll eventually see how much I—” Reyes stops himself. This isn’t the place or the way he wants to tell Ryder how he feels. “...care for you, and would never intentionally hurt you.”

Ryder glares at nothing for a few moments then takes a breath and leans into him. “Fine. I need some coffee. Come on.”

They turn around and leave through the door they came in, walking directly across the hall into the galley. An Asari Reyes has seen before, but never met, is sitting at the table and glances up when they enter.

“Hey Ryder.” She grins mischievously, and Reyes thinks she looks like trouble, but the good kind. “You’re lookin’ rested this morning.” She turns to Reyes. “Reyes Vidal. Heard a _lot_ about _you_.”

Reyes smiles and ignores the tightening in his gut. “Hopefully there were a few good things mixed with the bad.”

“Oh, Ryder only says good things about you. In fact, he won’t shut _up_ about you. It’s all ‘Reyes this and Reyes that…’ I feel like I know you already.”

Ryder is blushing sweetly when he glances over, and things are suddenly much less tense. “He does, does he? What does he say?”

Ryder cuts her off before she can open her mouth. “Yeah, no need to go into that. Besides, Keema says you talk about me all the time.” He moves to the cupboard and takes out two mugs, handing Reyes one. As he pours himself some coffee he motions to Peebee. “This is Peebee, our Remnant expert.”

Reyes smiles at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Peebee.” The door swishes open and everyone turns.

“Jaal! Jaal! Jaal!” Peebee is practically jumping in her seat and waving. “Come meet Ryder’s guest!”

“Peebee! Peebee! Peebee!” He grins and slides into the booth next to her.

SAM’s voice interrupts. “Ryder, Director Addison is waiting for you on vidcom.”

“Damn!” Ryder looks at Reyes pleadingly. “Stay? Please? This won’t take long. Addison probably just wants to update me on Podromose or something.”

“All right. I’ll wait.” Ryder is giving him the puppy eyes again and there is no way he can say no. He really needs to work on resisting that.

“Okay! I”ll be right back.” Ryder backs towards the door. When it swishes open, he gives him one last smile and turns to climb up the ladder.

Reyes looks back at Peebee and Jaal, feeling a bit awkward without Ryder as a buffer.

Jaal is giving him a very quizzical look. “Reyes Vidal?” Reyes nods and Jaal is suddenly standing, holding out his hand.

Reyes is surprised. Angara don’t normally shake hands. They hug you like a long lost relative, or they punch you because you’ve done something to anger them, or they just don’t trust you. He takes Jaal’s hand and shakes it. “And you’re Jaal.”

“Jaal Ama Darav. Paavoa, Reyes. It’s very nice to meet you. Ryder speaks of you often -- and fondly.”

Peebee snorts.

Reyes looks between them, unsure if he’s being made fun of. “I feel like there’s a joke here, but I’m missing it.”

“Okay, Jaal, you’re on your own with this one. There’s remnant tech that needs my attention.” She stands and throws a casual wave at him. “Later, Reyes.”

He’s too nervous to sit so he pours himself a mug of coffee then leans against the counter, at a rare loss for words, but curious. He smirks and looks over to Jaal. “So… He talks about me?”

Jaal nods and tilts his head to the side as if he’s wondering about something. “Angara feel deeply. We have more trouble hiding our emotions than showing them. Humans… Why do humans try to hide their feelings?” The question seems rhetorical, so Reyes stays quiet. “Ryder is _very_ attached to you. Cora thinks it’s a dangerous thing, that _you_ are dangerous, and this is what fuels Ryder’s interest. But it doesn’t seem so to me. So I asked him about it.” Jaal shakes his head. “He didn’t wish to discuss it at first. Perhaps he was wary of what I would say. But as we’ve become friends, he has admitted to caring for you a great deal.” Jaal beams. “For Angara this is a very important step in courting. And now you have been _together_. _Intimately_.” Reyes is glad Jaal seems happy about things, but it’s incredibly disconcerting to have him talk about it so casually. “And now you are meeting us, his family. Which makes _you_ a part of our family!”

The door to the kitchen slides open before he needs to respond, and Reyes looks over, hoping that it’s Ryder. But it’s Cora Harper, and every part of him is on alert. He carefully guards his reaction and turns back to Jaal with every intention of staying out of any discussion with her. But she has other plans and strides over to him, arms crossed, demanding his attention. He spares a moment to curse himself for letting Ryder talk him into staying. He doesn’t want this confrontation but she’s giving him no options. He smiles at her and continues to lean against the counter, the picture of relaxed.

Without dropping her glare she cocks her head to the side. “Hey Jaal, can I have a minute with Reyes, please? Alone?”

He hears Jaal sigh and stand. “Cora, I would advise proceeding carefully. Ryder has made his feelings known and you are... what is the idiom? _Stepping on his toes_. He will not like it if you anger Reyes.”

Jaal’s words make him feel a bit better about things. “It’s alright, Jaal. There isn’t anything that Cora can say to me that could put me in a bad mood today.” Reyes grins at her predatorily. “Not after last night.”

Jaal chuckles softly. “Then I will go. I look forward to seeing you soon, Reyes. I know Ryder would like that as well.” In his peripheral vision, he watches Jaal leave, hears the door swish closed behind him, and then silence fills the room.

Reyes calmly waits for Cora to make her move. It doesn’t take long. “He’s head over heels for you. And it _seems_ like you care about him. But we all know you’re _really_ good at lying, and things didn’t work out so well for your ex-girlfriend, so forgive me if I’m skeptical. If you’re serious about Ryder, then I’ll apologize.” Cora leans in; her biotics crackling menacingly. “But if you hurt him…” The door swishes open but neither one looks away. “Then _I_ hurt _you_.”

“Cora! Back off!”

She’s suddenly _pulled_ across the room and dumped onto the bench. Reyes is impressed by the biotic control Ryder displays—and a bit turned on.

“It’s all right Ryder. Cora was just expressing her concern for your wellbeing. That’s understandable and not unexpected.” Reyes feels like he can finally breathe now that everything is out in the open.

Ryder points at Cora and pins her with a glare. “Stay put. Don’t say a word.” He crosses his arms, feet firmly planted. “SAM, get Drack, Liam and Vetra in here, now.”

“Ryder, Vetra is mid-transmission with Sid and Liam is showering.”

“I don’t care what their doing, SAM. _Now_.”

“Scott, it really isn’t necessary.” Reyes pushes off the counter and starts to walk towards him.

Ryder’s face softens at the use of his first name but he shakes his head. “It is. _Really_.”

Drack shows up first and looks around the kitchen, taking everything in, but doesn’t say a word. He leans against the bulkhead, arms crossed over his chest,and waits. Within the next two minutes Liam appears, still slightly damp, and Vetra almost immediately follows. Both walk across the room and sit down at the table with Cora.

The tension in the room is palpable and Ryder looks at each of them in turn. “Right. This ends now. Each of you has made it clear that you’re worried about the trust I’ve placed in Reyes. Some of you have even gone so far as to threaten him with bodily harm.” He glares at Cora, and Liam and Vetra glance over at her. “I’m flattered that each of you is worried about me, but with the exception of Drack, none of you is that much older than I am, so stop treating me like a kid. And to be perfectly frank, my private life is none of your damned business as long as it doesn’t impact our mission.” Reyes watches him wrap himself in righteous indignation like he’s putting on armor, and it’s hot as fuck.

“Get used to seeing him. He’s gonna be around _a lot_. Get used to talking to him, because if I find out you’re giving him the cold shoulder or avoiding him, you’re gonna deal with me. And when you speak with him, keep it civil.” He pins Cora with his stare. “No more threats, spoken or unspoken. If any of you give him even the tiniest amount of shit I’ll knock you on your ass so hard you’ll struggle to get up again.” He turns to Drack. “And that includes your old Krogan ass.”

Drack chuckles and holds up his hands. “Okay, kid. Message received.”

Ryder looks at Liam, who nods. “All right, Ryder. Got it.” Liam gives Reyes an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, man. Just lookin’ out for my brother.” Reyes smiles and nods and wonders if anyone sees the slight flush on Ryder’s cheeks. No matter how angry he is, Liam’s words mean something to Ryder.

Vetra doesn’t even wait for him to look at her. “Sorry Ryder, it seems to be a bad habit on my part. Sid yells at me for it all the time. I’ll try not to do it again.” She turns and nods at Reyes. “Sorry.” He nods in return.

Cora’s arms are still crossed over her chest; she’s clearly waging an internal war. It’s a tense few moments and Reyes isn’t sure how it’s going to end. But she eventually unclenches her jaw, uncrosses her arms, and takes a breath. “Fine.” She looks over and their eyes meet. “Sorry I threatened you.” Reyes hears the unspoken _and got caught_ but chooses not to react. “Won’t happen again.” She looks at Ryder. “Sorry, Ryder. You’re right. You’re old enough to make your own decisions. We all care about you and want you to be happy.” Reyes sees her clench her jaw once but she manages to refrain from glancing over at him and he silently applauds her for it.

Reyes clears his throat. He sees the slight twitch at the corner of Ryder’s mouth and knows he’s fighting a smile. “Reyes, did you want to say something?”

He glances at Ryder’s crew and tries to look as nonthreatening as possible. His usual smirk is nowhere to be seen. “You don’t trust me. And it’s fair, since none of you knows me.” Ryder clears his throat. “Except Scott.” He purposely uses his first name to convey intimacy and he wants to see Ryder smile. “But I promise you that I will prove I’m worthy of your Pathfinder.” He looks to Ryder and their eyes meet. “I want to be worthy of him. And I will be.”

Ryder beams. “You already are.” Reyes can’t quite catch his breath. He wants to walk across the room, take him in his arms, and kiss him until neither of them remembers their names.

“If you two are gonna start climbing each other can the rest of us leave first? I’m too old for this shit.” Drack pushes off the bulkhead and looks between the two of them.

Ryder grins and waves his hand, without looking away from Reyes. “Yeah, get outta here. But no more though, guys.” Once everyone leaves, Ryder struts across the room, oozing confidence. Reyes feels dizzy. Ryder slides a hand along his jaw and into his hair, bringing their mouths so close they’re almost touching. “Say it again.”

Reyes is practically vibrating, silently begging to be kissed. When he manages to speak it comes out soft and breathy. “Scott.” He feels the smile against his mouth and then their lips slide together. Ryder’s tongue teases at the inside of his mouth and his fingers grip tightly in Reyes’ hair as his other hand slips down his body to knead his ass. Reyes whimpers softly and grinds against him, desperately wanting to be back in his quarters undressing him, touching and kissing him everywhere. But he knows they can’t. It’s almost painful, but he ends the kiss and holds Ryder’s hips still. “I really should go. There are a million things waiting to be done, and Keema will kill me if I leave them all to her.”

“Yeah, Addison needs us. It’s important.” Neither one moves and Reyes brushes the tips of their noses together.

He can feel warm breath tickling at the fine hairs around his lips and he shivers. “One more kiss before I go.” Ryder nods almost imperceptibly. It’s hot and sweet and Reyes moans into his mouth, wrapping tightly around him again. They may not see each other for weeks, and this will have to be enough for those moments when he’s alone, wondering which part of the galaxy Ryder is in.

“Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to grab a mug and I’m afraid you’re blockin’ that cupboard.”

They both startle. Neither had heard anyone come in, and Reyes doesn’t recognize the petite redhead. She smiles at them and motions to the cupboard behind them. “Sorry, Suvi.” Ryder reluctantly steps back but keeps his hands on Reyes’ hips as they move down the counter a bit. Ryder’s hair is messy and his lips are red and kiss-bruised. Reyes thinks he’s never looked more gorgeous. “Suvi, this is Reyes Vidal.”

She smiles broadly and holds out her hand, looking him right in the eyes. He likes her instantly. “Oh, I know who you are.” He shakes her hand and smiles. “Everyone’s been talkin’ about the guy who stole Ryder’s heart.” Her eyes sparkle as she looks them both over. “Don’t mind me, I just need some more tea and then I’ll be outta your hair.” She grabs a mug and fills it, stirring in tea leaves as she heads for the door.. “Nice to meet you, Reyes. I’m certain we’ll be seeing you around!”

Reyes sighs and looks at Ryder. “I wish I could stay.”

Ryder nods and steps close. “I wish you could too.”

Reyes squeezes his hips just a bit roughly and watches Ryder’s pupils dilate. He smirks and does it again. “I’ve noticed you like when I do this. I think we need to explore it further when you come back.”

Ryder’s voice is rough and quiet. “Maybe we could explore a few other things, too.”

“Like the toys in your toybox?” He isn’t making it easy to leave, and Reyes almost tells him to forget about the Initiative assignment. He leans in and rests their foreheads together. “While you’re gone, why don’t you choose which ones we’ll try first. You can email me the details since you don’t have a private vidphone in your quarters.”

Ryder groans and steps away. “I’m so sorry. I have to go. I _want_ to stay.” His eyes are pleading and there isn’t any way Reyes could be mad. Frustrated, yes. But not mad. “Fuck, I want to stay. But I can’t. It’s an important assignment, and kind of time sensitive.”

Reyes smiles and brushes his thumb along Ryder’s cheek. “Then we have something to look forward to, next time you’re on Kadara.” He takes a breath, then pushes off the counter and takes Ryder’s hand. “Walk me to the ramp?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Ryder smiles and squeezes his fingers. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you to find your own way out?”

Reyes shrugs. “The practical kind, but I’m glad that you’re overlooking that.” They head out of the kitchen, and wander down the hall towards the Cargo Bay. They pass Jaal and Vetra and both look up and nod. “I’m looking forward to those emails.”

They stop at the hatch door and Ryder slides a palm down the front of Reyes armor. “I’ll be sure to tell you my findings in detail.”

“Please, do.” Reyes kisses him slowly, but chastely. “Be safe, Scott. Come back soon.” He tries to put all of the things he’s feeling and everything he wants to tell him into those six little words. He thinks Ryder understands.

“I will. I promise.” They kiss once more and then Reyes backs towards the door. When it opens he turns to walk down the ramp. Just before the door closes, he hears Ryder.

“Kallo, Gill, we need to talk about a vidphone in my quarters.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote all the Ryder/Reyes fics that I felt NEEDED to be written after the game was over. So if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for subsequent fics (ie prompts maybe?) come find me over on tumblr and hit me with 'em! I love comments and promise you aren't bothering me. REALLY.


End file.
